Rien que pour elle
by Eleanore.Sev
Summary: " Nous étions le 31 octobre 1981, et Lily était partie, soudainement, comme balayée par un souffle de vent "    Ou dans quelles conditions Severus prit la plus lourde décision de toute sa vie …  SPOILER TOME 7 !


Il était brisé, brisé à jamais. Les mots humains ne pouvaient traduire cette souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur et lui gelait le sang.

La pleine lune nimbait le parc de Poudlard d'un halo doré, conférant aux alentours une clarté fantomatique et irréelle, propice au calme et à la réflexion. Mais tout cela, Severus Rogue ne le voyait pas, ne le ressentait pas. Lui, il ne pouvait s'entourer que de ténèbres si denses qu'elles lui cachaient le tremblement de ses mains pâles. L'homme s'était terré dans les profondeurs du château, tel un animal blessé dissimulant sa douleur . Ces cachots dans lesquels il vivait et enseignait depuis moins d'un an, étaient devenus son refuge, l'écrin noir qui dissimulait ses sentiments aux yeux du monde.

Ses pensées étaient comme figées, où voguaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse les suivre. Il avait tant pleuré que les larmes ne coulaient plus de ses yeux vides, aussi sombres que le néant et l'horreur dans lesquels il était prisonnier. Parfois, en un sursaut désespéré, il voulait croire que tout cela était faux, que l'être exceptionnel qu'il avait toujours aimé et jamais oublié n'avait pu s'en aller ainsi. Si tôt … Trop tôt .

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1981, et Lily était partie, soudainement, comme balayée par un souffle de vent .

Elle avait pourtant été tel un ouragan dans la vie triste de Severus, chamboulant ses ténèbres pas son éblouissante lumière, sa joie de vivre, le feu de ses grands yeux. Tout les diamants du monde ne valaient pas pour Severus ces deux émeraudes vives et pétillantes, emplies de toute la vie qui lui manquait . Le noir de ses prunelles avait peu à peu appris à s'éclairer, mais rien que pour elle. Lily était la beauté et la douceur dans sa vie de laideur, de misère et de violence. Le rayon de soleil de son enfance, l'essence même de tout ses rêves, la cause de ses trop fugaces espoirs. La moindre seconde passée à ses côtés, à respirer son doux parfum, à s'enivrer de ses rires et à rire (oui, rire !) avec elle était gravée en lui, pour toujours.

Leur enfance unique, tout leurs instants d'infini, leur belle innocence … Sa folie, sa soif de pouvoir, de reconnaissance les avait balayés . Elle qui était Lumière ne pouvait accepter la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Que sa avait été dur de déchirer le voile des certitudes pour mettre à nu l'ampleur de ses erreurs !

Encore une fois, il l'avait fait grâce à elle. Tout ses pas vers le bien étaient guidés par elle, par la vie qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde, à tout prix ! Lorsque l'humiliation suprême la lui avait à jamais arrachée, le peu de joie qui vivait en lui était mort, tout comme leur amitié, leurs espoirs … Leur amour ? Ce n'était pas un amour comme on en voit tout les jours, mais un sentiment indéfinissable qui la liait à lui, une sorte de promesse ….

… _pensait que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non?_

_C'est **vrai**, Sev,mais …_

Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas su entendre ce _mais_ capital ! Encore et toujours pour l'impressionner … Mauvais calcul : il n'avait gagné dans toute cette histoire que le rejet de Lily qui lui accordait avant cela une si belle amitié... , et l'asservissement a un homme ( mais pouvait on même qualifier Lord Voldemort d' « homme » …). Bien sur au début il y avait l'illusion de posséder un pouvoir sur les autres … Douce chimère que l'atrocité gratuite de son premier meurtre avait vite dissipée ! Le rire glacial que Le Lord avait eu ce jour là hantait encore ses nuits ... Voldemort n'était en réalité qu'un un Maitre auquel tous devait une obéissance aveugle, et sans remords … Mais encore une fois, tout comme avec Lily, il l'avait compris trop tard .

Et, comme toujours, il s'était tourné vers la Lumière comme vers elle dans leurs jeux d'enfants, avec un regard plein d'espoir . Il avait offert sa vie à Dumbledore sans hésitation, pour conserver la sienne … Pour réparer sa terrible erreur, ne pas être la cause de sa mort ! Elle l'avait libéré de la servitude, de l'horreur. Maintenant, face au regard terrible de Voldemort, il peut penser au fond de lui : _Mon pauvre ami, si tu savait à quel point tu te trompes …_ Il se sentait libre devant Lui : Il restait le Maître de ses actes noirs et de son corps, mais il avait récupéré son âme, et un peu de ses espoirs : sa vie avait de nouveau un but, une raison d'être !

Dans le secret de la nuit il pouvait de nouveau murmurer à son ombre : _C'est pour toi que je vit et que je lutte, mon aimée, mon âme... _Que de fois son cœur avait rêvé de lui chuchoter ces paroles, tout comme leurs secrets d'enfants ! Mais c'était _lui_ qui avait gagné le privilège de ses confidences … Ce _Potter_, incapable de protéger la femme merveilleuse qui l'avait choisi ! Tout juste bon à lui laisser pour seule option le sacrifice pour sa marmaille, ce_ bébé Survivant_…

Un rictus de pur dégout se forma sur le visage raviné par les larmes de Severus . Par Merlin ! C'était Lily qui avait eu l'immense courage (et il en fallait, il ne le savait que trop …) de s'opposer à Voldemort, de refuser de s'écarter ! Le marmot avait simplement bénéficié de l'extraordinaire force d'âme de sa mère ! Et tous l'acclamait lui … Décidément, les foules étaient bien crédules : Un simple bébé, vaincre seul Lord Voldemort ! Non mais vraiment !

Lily Ev..._ Potter _méritait cent fois plus de vivre ! Il haïssait cet enfant ! Ce garçon infâme qui avait ses yeux …

_Son fils à survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ?_

Et dire que Dumbledore avait su lui arracher cette promesse : protéger Harry _Potter, _le fils de celui qui avait passé sa scolarité à l'humilier de toutes les matières possibles et imaginables ! Un réel comble ! Comment pourrait il même supporter sa présence ?

Cependant, une autre pensée naissait peu à peu au fond de son esprit, celle peut-être qui lui faisait le plus mal ... L'enfant symbolisait le sacrifice de Lily, son refus de la barbarie gratuite. Tout comme en cette fameuse après midi de Juin, près du Lac … Là aussi elle s'était interposée face à Potter, pour lui … Et, encore une fois, elle en avait été ce soir bien mal récompensée...

Oui, Lily était ( _était …_ ) une femme d'honneur, digne du plus grand des respects, du plus grand des amours …

Et cet amour éternel que Potter n'avait su lui donner, il le lui donnait à travers cette parole. Lui aussi serait un homme d'honneur : il protégerait le gamin jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre, pour elle. Et peut-être aussi un peu pour lui … pour garder le minime espoir de sauver ce qu'il lui restait d'âme …

_Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore? La mienne?_

Les larmes dans ses yeux s'étaient taries, laissant place à la plus froide détermination qu'il avait jamais ressentie . Et c'est la tête haute qu'il se dirigea le lendemain matin vers son premier cours. Il savait …

Il protégerait le fils de Lily ! Au prix même de sa vie …

Après tout, n'était-il pas la seule trace réelle du passage d'un ange sur la terre ?


End file.
